Doux Souvenirs
by Invicible-British-Gentleman
Summary: Une nouvelle vie attend Élizabeth, son père étant promu Gouverneur de Port Royal, elle devra quitté Londres, elle qui était tans habitué a cette ville, pour mené une nouvelle vie aux Caraïbes. Un parcours semé d'embuches attend cette demoiselle, cependant un certain capitaine sera là pour la soutenir et l'épauler.


_**Voila ma toute première fic sur le monde de Pirates des Caraïbes. Avant tout, je vous demande d'être indulgent, c'est ma première fic sur ce thème! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **_

**Doux Souvenirs.**

Aujourd'hui fût un jour très particulier. Tout d'abord c'était le jour de mon douzième anniversaire, mais ce n'était pas tout. Père et moi-même allions partir pour Port-Royal! En effet, sous ordre de sa majesté, mon père, Weatherby Swann fût nommé gouverneur de Port-Royal.

Nous allions embarquer dans l'après-midi et c'est ainsi que mon père et moi-même, quittâmes notre demeure londonienne en calèche pour nous rendre au port de Londres où un navire de la Royal Navy nous attendait pour nous y conduire.

Je portais une robe rose pale assortie à mon teint rosé. Elle était certes de la dernière mode, mais je ne m'y sentait pas du tout à mon aise. C 'était un cadeau de père et il avait insister pour que je la mette.

Évidement, je m'y était opposée, comme toujours. Je lui avait dit que je me sentirai plus à l'aise dans une robe moins serrée et encombrante, mais il ne voulait rien entendre, m'assurant que si je ne la mettait pas, je pouvais dire adieu à tout mes livres d'aventures et ne pas espérer pouvoir sortir de ma cabine une fois sur le navire jusqu'à la fin de la traversée.

C'est ainsi que tout le long du trajet jusqu'au port, je me fît le devoir d'ignorer père alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer mon attention.

Arrivés à destination, nous marchâmes jusqu'au navire aux couleurs de la marine royale. Là se tenait un homme en uniforme d'une vingtaine d'année, droit comme un pic et à l'air très solennel. En nous voyant approcher, il s'inclina devant père et, se tournant alors vers moi, il me fît un grand sourire auquel je répondis timidement. Me quittant des yeux, il s'adressa alors à père :

-Vous devez être le Gouverneur Swann. J'ai l'honneur d'être chargé de vous amener jusqu'à Port-Royal.

-Et bien, tout l'honneur est pour moi, capitaine...? demanda père avec incertitude.

-Norrington, monsieur. James Norrington. Lui répondit le capitaine.

-Bien, sommes nous prêts à embarquer, capitaine Norrington ? S'enquit père, souriant à l'assurance et la précision dont faisait preuve le jeune capitaine.

-Dans une demi-heure précisément. Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous conduire à vos cabines. Lui répondit-il alors.

-Nous vous suivons, capitaine ! Lui répondit père avec entrain.

Après avoir informé un de ses subordonnés de surveiller les manœuvres en son absence, le capitaine nous fît monter sur le pont.

Tout les regards étaient rivés sur nous. Je crois qu'ils avaient conscience de qui nous étions et étaient sûrement curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait ce nouveau Gouverneur dont ils auraient la charge tout au long de ce voyage.

Le capitaine Norrington nous conduisit ensuite dans les quartiers réservés aux supérieurs, nous indiquant où ce trouvait sa cabine, précisant que si il y avait quoi que ce soit dont nous voulions lui faire part, il nous serait tout ouïe.

La cabine de père et la mienne étaient côte à côte, tandis que celle du capitaine nous faisait face.

Le capitaine fît venir des matelots qui déposèrent nos bagages dans nos cabines respectives. Il pris congé, nous souhaitant la bienvenue sur l'Intrépide. Père me recommanda alors de défaire mes bagages le temps que le navire soit appareiller et fît de même de son côté. Me rappelant inutilement que si j'avais le moindre problème je pouvais -et même devais- l'appeler.

Peu après avoir achevé cette tâche, entendant les matelots s'agiter, je sortis de ma cabine précipitamment, comprenant au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais du pont que nous avions enfin mis les voiles.

Arrivée sur le pont, je couru au bastingage pour contempler le large. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était tout simplement fabuleux. Les côtes anglaises avaient à présent presque disparu à l'horizon. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux, et je fermais les yeux, inspirant cet air marin auquel, jusqu'à présent, je n'étais pas habituée.

-C'est merveilleux n'est ce pas ?

Ne m'attendant pas à être interpellée, je sursauta, me retournant vers mon interlocuteur. C'était le capitaine Norrington qui se tenait près de moi, me regardant d'un air amusé.

-Oh... Oui, vraiment merveilleux ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel... M'exclamai-je, contente que quelqu'un ai ressentit la même chose que moi.

-Est-ce la première fois que vous prenez la mer ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est la première fois. Je n'en ai jamais eut l'occasion avant aujourd'hui. Lui répondis-je en m'appuyant sur le bastingage.

-Vous savez, lors de mon premier voyage en mer, j'ai eut le même réflexe que vous : j'ai couru vers le bastingage pour apercevoir les côtes ! Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps... Dit-il en regardant l'horizon un sourire au lèvres.

-Dites-moi, depuis quand êtes-vous dans la marine ? L'intérogeais-je curieuse de savoir combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour atteindre le grade de capitaine.

-Eh bien... Cela va faire dix ans maintenant. J'avais à peu près votre âge quand j'y suis entrer. Me répondit-il

-Oh ! Si longtemps ? Durant vos missions vous avez sûrement dû croiser le fer avec des hordes des pirates ! M'exclamai-je sautillant presque de joie. Rien que d'y penser piquait ma curiosité à son maximum.

-Eh bien, il est vrai qu'il est très fréquent que nous en rencontrions sur notre chemin. Rien que la semaine passé, nous en avons surpris pillant un navire marchant. Me dit-il, appréciant visiblement d'avoir l'occasion de faire part de son expérience à quelqu'un.

-Ah oui ? Et à quoi ressemblent-ils ? Sont-ils comme décrit dans les livres ? Lui demandais-je précipitamment, de plus en plus intéressée par ce qu'il me disait.

Mais c'est à ce moment que père choisi pour sortir de sa cabine se promenant d'un pas chancelant sur le pont, rendu malade par les mouvements du navire. Il entendit quelques bribes de notre discutions et décida de l'interrompre. Jugeant que ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation approprié pour une jeune fille.

Bien sûr, le capitaine Norrington lui demanda d'accepter ses plus plates excuses, lui assurant qu'il n'aborderai plus le sujet en ma présence.

Exaspérée, je retournais donc dans ma cabine, me plongeant dans un de mes livres préférés, rêvant d'aventures et de contrés inexplorée.

Après ce qui me paru une éternité, père vînt me prévenir que le dîner allait être servis dans peu de temps et qu'il m'attendrais sur le pont dans une quinzaine de minute. M'étant préparée, je rejoignit père sur le pont. Le capitaine Norrington se tenait près de lui, prêt à nous escorter. Il nous conduisit dans une salle située à l'arrière du navire.

Plusieurs lieutenants étaient déjà attablés, attendant apparemment notre arrivée pour pouvoir commencer. Conversant de sujets plus ou moins sérieux. Les trois places vacantes nous étant destinées se situant en bout de table, je pris place entre père et le capitaine. Étant donné qu'ils étaient les deux seuls personnes que je pouvais qualifier de connaissances sur ce navire.

Le dîner ce passa dans l'ennui le plus total pour moi. Tout ces hommes qui parlaient de politique et de problèmes menaçant l'empire. Aucune histoire de pirates ou de terres inexplorées...

D'ailleurs, le capitaine Norrington n'arrangeait en rien la chose. Depuis que père avait surpris notre conversation sur le pont, il évitait soigneusement de m'adresser la parole. Je me trouvais donc à jouer avec ce que contenais mon assiette et à essayer de m'intéresser à ce qui se disait autour de moi

Lorsque le dîner pris enfin fin, nous nous dirigeâmes moi et père vers nos cabines respectives, après que le capitaine nous ai souhaité une bonne nuit avant de retourner à son poste sur le pont.

Souhaitant moi-même une bonne nuit à mon père, je rentrais dans ma cabine, reprenant la lecture que j'avais interrompus dans mon lit. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas raisonner dans le couloirs qui s'arrêtèrent devant ma porte. Je vis la poignet de la porte de ma cabine s'incliner puis elle s'ouvrit sur le capitaine.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en le voyant. Il regarda furtivement par dessus son épaule, s'assurant que personne n'était dans les parages puis, d'un pas hésitant, entra dans ma cabine. Il me parla alors à voix basse:

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swann... Veuillez m'excuser cette intrusion tardif mais je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passer au dîner. Je voyais bien que tout ce charabias vous ennuyait profondément mais malheureusement, votre père m'ayant interdit de parler de piraterie et de tout ce qui s'y rattache en votre présence, je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose et c'est pour cela que pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai apporté ceci...

C'est alors qu'il sortit un livre de derrière son dos. La couverture indiquait : _Livre de bord du capitaine Hudson._

Toute sourire, je me leva rapidement de mon lit, prenant le livre entre mes mains, le feuilletant avec avidité. Je relevais alors mon visage lui adressant un grand sourire et je lui dis, l'excitation se reflétant dans ma voix :

-Oh merci capitaine ! Merci infiniment !

-Voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi. Ravis qu'il vous plaise! Me répondit-il tout en riant de ma réaction.

-Bien, il serai temps que vous vous couchiez à présent. La journée de demain sera longue. Me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, si vous restez sage, me dit-il tout bas, sur le ton de la confidence, je vous apprendrai quelque termes nautiques et je vous raconterai ce que je sais des pirates. Mais surtout, n'en dites mot à votre père.

-Promis ! Lui répondis-je tout sourire.

C'est sur cette promesse qu'il quitta ma cabine après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et que je m'endormis sereinement, n'ayant qu'une hâte : que le jour ce lève.

_A suivre..._

**Voila, ce premier chapitre touche à sa fin. J'espère qu'il vous à plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions via les reviews. A bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
